Don't Speak
by AlyssaLLBlack13
Summary: Draco is secretly dating a Gryffindor, the daughter of Sirius Black. Lylli vows to stay by him no matter what. But when Harry finds out, can their love prove stronger than Voldemort's hate...or will they find themselves on opposite sides of the war?
1. Prologue: Love Never Dies

End of fifth year

(Excerpt from Draco's journal)

_I know she thinks I don't love her anymore. But I don't know how to talk t her about it. I feel guilty for not being there with her, but my father…he'd have killed me, and I know it. And to find out that my aunt, her cousin, killed her father…well, I can't help but think she'd be angry at me somehow. How can I make her see that I still love her more than she could possibly imagine?_

Draco watched subtly as Lylli walked past him. He moved to stand up, to try and catch her eye, but as always, something in his heart stopped him. He told himself, "She doesn't want to see me anymore. Besides, I'm a Slytherin, she's a Gryffindor. How could it ever work?" He looked away as she turned towards him, and she walked towards her table without a word.

(Excerpt from Lylli's journal)

_I don't know how to talk to him anymore. Every time I try, he just walks away. It's like he doesn't care anymore. I want to talk to him about what happened at the Ministry, but he won't listen. I need to talk to someone, and I want it to be him. But how can I make him love me again?_

Lylli looked up from her journal as Harry slid into a seat next to her. She smiled warily—Harry had been volatile at best since the Ministry incident—and closed the small, red-leather bound book she used as a diary. "Hey, Harry. How're you today?"

Harry shrugged. "Same. Don't want to get up, convince myself that a letter from Sirius will be waiting at breakfast, and then remember. By then I'm usually half-dressed anyway. So I just get up. What about you? You've seemed kind of bummed since—more than just typical my-father-died bummed, too. What's going on?"

Lylli smiled wryly. "Nothing, really. I just miss Sirius." _I can't tell him the truth. I'd never live it down. _"Really. Look, I've got to go."

Harry shrugged. "Okay. I'll see you around?"

Lylli nodded. "Yeah." She stood up. "I've just got some things to do." She replaced her journal in her bag and headed for the Slytherin table. _One way or another, we're going to talk,_ she thought, almost angrily. She strode directly up to Draco's side. "Can we talk?"

Draco looked up in surprise as Lylli made her request. He nodded, nearly speechless. "Um, sure. Shall we go somewhere a bit more private, then?"

Lylli nodded. "Yeah. Follow me."

Lylli almost lost her nerve and stopped in the library, but she mustered up her courage and headed for the Room of Requirement. She walked past the door three times—_I need a place to talk privately with my boyfriend_—and threw open the door. The Room didn't disappoint. It resembled a teacher's office, but without the teacher. She perched on the arm of one of the couches, and Draco sat on the desk. He smiled warily. "You wanted to talk?"

Lylli nodded. "Why don't you ever spend time with me anymore? Ever since that whole fiasco at the Ministry, and with Umbridge, you've seemed bound and determined to ignore me. Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Draco was shocked. "Never. I thought…I thought you'd be furious with me. I mean, we were on opposite sides. And my aunt murdered your father."

"You were on Umbridge's side by force. Didn't you tell me your father threatened you if you didn't join? And you had nothing to do with Bellatrix and that. Draco…I've needed you. I've had no one to talk to."

"Harry?"

"Wouldn't understand. Draco, I needed _you_! Not just that, but I wanted you. I…I've missed you." Lylli's voice cracked, and she broke down in silent sobs.

Draco threw his arms around her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't even begin to think about how you must have been feeling. I've been so worried that you would hate me that I didn't even think you might need me."

Lylli wiped her eyes. "I could never hate you. I'm too deeply in love with you."

"You'll have to tell Harry soon."

"I know. I'll tell him over the summer. I can't believe we won't see each other for three months."

"We'll stay in touch, I promise. Come on, if we stay any longer, we'll miss the train."

As they quickly parted on the train, Lylli caught Draco's arm. "Don't forget to write!"

"I won't, I promise!" Draco laughed. "We'll try to get together over the break. I love you."

"I love you too." Lylli watched Draco's retreating back, smiling to herself. For the first time since Sirius' death, she was happy. How could she know things might soon change?


	2. Summertime

Over the summer, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, 96 Diagon Alley

Harry tugged urgently on Lylli's sleeve. "Come on, Lylls!" he whispered. "Are you coming?"

Lylli tore her eyes away from the display of Pygmy Puffs (both she and Ginny were enthralled by them) and glanced at Harry. "Coming where?"

Harry gave her an impish look. "We're following Malfoy. He's snuck off from his mother, and I want to know why."

"Suit yourself; I'm not interested."

"Come on, Lylls! It'll be fun."

Lylli looked at on and Hermione. "Fine. Will the Cloak cover all four of us?"

"It should." Harry threw the Invisibility Cloak over them. Their feet stuck out. No one noticed. "Come on; let's go before we're noticed."

They stopped outside of Borgin and Burkes, in Knockturn Alley. Lylli suddenly felt her stomach lurch. "I'm going back," she whispered loudly.

Harry turned to her. "You can't. I wish we could hear them…"

Ron produced a box of Extendable Ears. "Forgot I had these. Here, each of you take one."

They each did, and when the little Ear fed its way under the door, they heard everything loud and clear. Lylli's stomach did violent flip-flops. "Guys, I think I'm going to be sick."

Hermione patted her arm. "You'll be fine. What is he saying?"

They listened for a minute. Malfoy's voice came floating to them easily. "You know Fenrir Greyback? He's an old family friend. He'll be checking up on you from time to time." As he turned to the door, they had to quickly retract the Ears. Right before the door opened, Malfoy gazed in their direction for a second, then turned and walked away.

Lylli began to wriggle out of the Cloak. "I'm going after him. I'll meet you back at the shop, okay?" Before anyway could protest, she had extracted herself from the Cloak and taken off down the alleyway.

Draco heard the quick, light footsteps behind him. He turned, expecting anyone but Lylli. He frowned in confusion. "Lylls! What are you doing in Knockturn Alley?"

She gave him a look. "I could ask the same of you. Harry followed you, Draco. He saw you from the window of Fred and George's shop and decided you were up to no good. What is going on, Draco? You never write; I hardly ever see you; you were in Knockturn Alley, for goodness sakes. What's up?"

Draco looked away. "I…it's nothing. I…don't worry about it, Lylls."

"Draco, I'm not stupid."

"I didn't say you were! I just…" he glanced over his shoulder; his mother was heading towards them. "Damn! Look, I will tell you everything, but not now, okay?" He turned to take off down the alley, but Lylli's hand at his shoulder stayed him. She looked genuinely concerned. "When, Draco?"

"As soon as I can. I have to go, before my mother sees me. I'll see you at school, okay?" He took off before Lylli could respond.

As soon as Draco was out of sight, Narcissa approached. She looked Lylli over with more than a hint of disgust. "Of course, the next generation in the Black family line. Tell me, how fares my cousin Sirius? Oops, that's right; he's dead." The malicious grin that had threatened to overtake her face vanished, and she looked at Lylli coldly. "Have you seen my son? He seems to have vanished. Some romantic liaison that I would not approve of, no doubt."

Lylli barely concealed her fury at Narcissa. "No, Mrs. Malfoy, I haven't seen Draco. If I do, I'll warn him you are looking for him."

She turned to leave, but Narcissa's pale hand snaked over her shoulder, nails digging into it deeply. "Like I told your precious Potter, you can't hide behind someone forever. Your closest relative is already dead, and it won't be long before anyone who can protect you joins him. I hold you personally responsible for Lucius being in Azkaban. You'd better watch your pretty little blood traitor neck, or else someone might have to…" she drew her finger across her throat.

Lylli glared at her. "Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise." The hand was removed from her shoulder, and Narcissa started away. Lylli glowered after her. "So you'd be responsible for the death of your own son?" she murmured, walking away. If Narcissa heard, she chose not to respond.

As soon as she was outside of Knockturn Alley, Lylli looked up and down the street. Harry's hand slid out of nowhere. "Lylli! There you are!" The Cloak fell back, revealed Harry's face. "We thought maybe…" he trailed off, catching sight of her shoulder. "Lylls, you're bleeding. What happened? Did Malfoy…?"

"No!" Lylli was shocked. "Come on, let's just go back in."

Fred looked the three over as soon as they slid out of the back room. "Find anything good?"

Lylli nodded. "Quite a bit."

She sighed as Fred's gaze traveled to rest on her torn sleeve and bloody shoulder. He looked concerned. "Lylls…"

"It's nothing, Fred."

"Doesn't look like nothing. Did…"

"No, Fred, Draco didn't do anything. Look, Fred, you've always been like a brother to me, and I appreciate that you're trying to protect me. I really do. But I'm almost sixteen. I can handle myself when it comes to a relationship. You know I can. And you also know that you're one of the first people I'd talk to if I needed help. But you have to let me try to handle myself first."

Fred looked apprehensive, but he nodded. "Okay. Well, at least let me heal that shoulder. So my mother doesn't ask."

Lylli smiled. "Fine."

Fred pulled out his wand. "_Episkey._" He smiled. "Better?"

Lylli nodded. "Yes. I'd better get back to the front before your mum noticed."


End file.
